Taiyou ga Moeru Kara
by le-lavi49
Summary: It’s a story about the summer life at the Black Order... “It’s…HOT!” ... and also in the ark... “Boooring…” ... “Yeaah! Holiday! Can we go now? Please… really please…” ... Summer Time!... RnR... :D


Taiyou ga Moeru Kara

By: Riku

Disclaimer: I don't own any –man!! *sob* Originally belonged to Katsura Hoshino sensei

Warning: Sucks grammar, some meaningless nonsense, and maybe there'll be some OOC-ness inside

A/N: It's a story about the summer life at the black order, and taiyou ga moeru kara is "because the sun is burning" in English. Oh, AND I really thought that Road was became an OOC here, but I'm not even sure of it. Well, just enjoy it!

The sun that shine mercilessly, the sound of the summer's insect, the temperature that was very high that could burn something, yes…that's…summer. And that was the condition in the HQ.

It supposed to be a beautiful and exciting summer holiday at the beach or even stayed at HQ with a cold, freezing breeze from the AC.

"It's…HOT!!!" Screamed a fine young man that had a red colored hair from the lobby.

But it disappeared when something hit the redhead's head, changed into a painful scream.

The white-haired boy appeared in front of Lavi with an angry mark carved on his head. "Lavi!! Can you stop shouting that same thing?!" shouted the white boy.

Well, Lavi shouted that word for more than ten times already, of course it made Allen pissed off after he tried to hold himself to not to became angry. Kanda can't hold his anger because both of the heat and his short tempered personality then he left the lobby and headed to his own room searching for some peace just before Allen hit Lavi with a Japanese traditional fan.

Lavi complained back, "B-but, it's really hot here. I'm dying… How could the AC was broken in the time like this?!" he took the fan that hit him and used it, waving the fan to himself. It's not too useful to him because it was just giving a warm breeze.

"Why don't you take off your clothes? It should help a bit, I bet that Kanda already do it on his own room." Said Allen while leaned his body to the big sofa beside Lavi.

The redhead sighed and said his disappointment, "Lenalee would kill me if I take off my clothes, she said that to me before when I want to take off my clothes here."

"Of course she would said that. Umm…it would be great if we could go to somewhere cold…"

"Somewhere…cold?" The redhead repeated, then continued when Allen nodded to him, "That's great!!" Lavi stood up enthusiastically. He seemed to be fired up.

Allen was shocked to see Lavi like that that he jumped off from the sofa and fell to the floor. He quickly stood up along with a painful whimper while rubbing his back.

Lavi's eyes were blinking, seemed that he had thought about somewhere good. "Well then, let's go Allen-chan!! We'll go talk to Komui about this!"

With a flustered expression, questioning what Lavi gonna do after this, he kept hanging on the redhead while Lavi grabbed him and pulled him along with him to Komui's office.

Inside the supervisor room, a man who wore a white cap, white coat of the Black Order plus the symbol on his right chest that identified him as the supervisor of the Black Order, was death…?! UAGHH!! –Author was being hit by 963Q a.k.a my partner-

I… I mean his body that limped because of the rising heat was leaned on the table while Komui himself was unconscious. His favorite cup of coffee that was a blue-colored and had a rabbit picture printed on it was on the floor. The coffee spilled on the floor, making the document that scattered right on the spot off the coffee fell became dirty and wet because of it.

Both of the teen gulped, petrified of what happened to their supervisor. The older one told the younger one to not come near Komui and just let him checked him. Lavi came closer to Komui, then he gulped, his sweat mixed with his cold sweat. He lifted his hand to touch the supervisor, until…

"Nii-san!!" A voice of a girl came from the door as she opened the door.

And suddenly Komui became energetic and he jumped around while shouted, "Lenaleeee!! You finally came back!"

"I told you that I'm just asking for some ice cube from Jerry. But he seemed that he didn't have any…" said Lenalee with a disappointed tone of voice.

"Komui!! I thought that you were dead!! You are not moving at all and the way you leaned your body plus with the condition of the room make you looks like you are death by the heat!!" complained the redhead.

It became quiet for a while until everyone except the redhead burst into a loud laugh.

Komui calmed himself and said, "I'm just limped because of the heat, Lavi-kun, nothing else. And, what bring you here?"

"Oh, I just want to request for a holiday at Hawaii."

The Chinese man replied straightly to Lavi, "That's impossible."

Levi started to act like a child, "Ehh?! W-why?! There is no mission for Allen or me, right? Oh, please, let me go! Let me go! I'll die because of the heat if I stay here any longer!!"

Suddenly, there was a voice of something. Allen that seemed to hear it asked anyone if they heard the 'ting' ring or not.

Lenalee replied, "Actually, I heard it. But I'm not sure of it."

Suddenly, Komui began, "Hmm, but there is MANY mission waiting. So maybe you could go and do this mission rather than staying here." seeing Lavi will complained about it, Komui continued fast, "AND, if you finished all of this mission, I'll think about your request."

Seeing all the documents about the mission that he piled up at his desk, Lavi and Allen gulped for the second time. How could they make it in time? There were so many missions, and it was impossible to just doing it for just the two of them.

"I'll take some of this mission, nii-san." Said Lenalee.

"Give me the missions that have the same route." Said someone from behind the door.

When Allen turned his back, he saw Kanda was walking in with his usually poker, expressionless face.

"Yeah!! If Yuu-chan, Lenalee, Allen and me doing all of this mission then we could make it in time!!"

"Thank you very much Komui-san, even thought that you are very cruel to us…"

"I'm not cruel, Allen-kun. Let me tell you, if you want to enjoy your holiday, you wouldn't want any akuma to disturb it, right?"

"But, still. It's too much for us, Komui… just make sure that you keep your promise."

"I will, after all, I want to play with Lenalee at the beach too!!" And so on… Komui kept moving around like a child and talk about some of nonsense things about Lenalee, at least, his sister complex personality was stronger and hotter than the heat of the summer.

---xXx---

Then, they declared a quick meeting to choose which route that will they take for their mission at the lobby.

Lavi began, "So, Yuu-chan, which route will you take?"

Kanda took one of the paper, "I'll take this one, and stop calling me with my first name." The paper showed the mission at South America and he started to take another piled paper of the mission near America.

"But I surprised to see you like this, Kanda. I thought that you would better stay in your room rather than moving around."

"Anyone will surely moving around rather than staying here and dead because of the heat, baka moyashi."

Allen stared at Kanda first then he looked away, "Hahh, in the time like this, maybe it would be good if Lavi could use an ice element here…"

He sighed again, and then smiled at Lavi with a mysterious intention. He really meant it when he thought that it would be great if there was an ice element. But, even if Lavi had it, Bookman wouldn't give the redhead a permission to use it. Yet it was too dangerous to release it in the HQ itself, it might destroy something important there.

"Che!" Kanda muttered and then stood up, guess he were ready to go to the location of his mission.

The redhead stopped choosing and then he looked up, gazing at Kanda and said, "You already want to go, Yuu-chan? Shouldn't we go together?"

"I'm not a kid that should go together. And it would be faster if I go now."

He walked away as he finished his words, left the remaining alone.

Lenalee began, "Then, what will both of you take?" she held two papers on both if her hand, still deciding where should she go between Japan and England.

Suddenly, Allen took the Japan paper from Lenalee's hand and said, "I'll take this one."

"Guess I'll take this one, India. So we could split the Asia's entire mission for the both of us since it was the widest one, right, Allen?" Lavi winked playfully.

Allen smiled and nodded. Then suddenly he felt down, "But, are you sure that we will finish this right on the time?"

Lavi grinned, then he suddenly gave a loud laugh. "No need to worry, I've called our reinforcement…" He gave a faint laugh then continued, "Miranda and Krory would come and help us, and I think even Marie will help us here. It's really unfortunate that Gramps was out for his mission, but I think that it was doesn't matter."

Lenalee replied, "But, Lavi, Miranda, Krory and Marie were still on their mission. How cou—"

"Good afternoon…" a faint woman's voice cut off Lenalee's speech. But when all of them looked back, there was no one there.

"M-m-m-Miranda! You surprised us! Come out already so we could see you." Lavi said, waving his hand to the direction where his sharp hearing heard the voice.

Then Miranda came out, she was stood up behind the pillar all the time in he fact. She approached the three teen exorcists and smiled while greeted them once again.

Allen smiled and greeted Miranda back, "Good afternoon Miranda, and welcome back. Umm, where is Krory and Marie?"

"Owh, I went with Krory so I don't know where Marie should be right now. Krory seemed to be in the Komui-san's office to report about our mission."

Suddenly, a big man with a headphone showed up and said, "I'm here."

"Marie! Welcome back!" Lenalee greeted happily.

"Okay, now the reinforcements were here… we can do this! Alright, Miranda, Marie, choose one of the state." Lavi said enthusiastically.

Miranda said while she searched for the paper, "I choose this one. Australia would be good."

"Then I choose Japan." Said Marie.

"Umm, sorry, but I took it already. FYI, Kanda took the America one, I and Lavi took the Asia and Lenalee took England."

Marie sighed with a disappointment but he still smiled, "I'll choose Greenland then. And, should Krory go with Miranda?"

"Uh huh, Krory should go with her. Since Miranda's type of Innocence was not for a fighting type."

"And Lenalee, Gramps was at England, in London. So I think that you would meet him if there is a chance." Said Lavi. He strangled the bottom of his scarf to his hand and then released it then strangled it again.

Lenalee nodded symbolized that she understood. Then she stood up and said that she would go after she packed her bag, so she left to her own room to get ready. After that Chinese girl left, Lavi and the others talked about the mission enthusiastically and the reward if they managed to complete the entire mission which making them became more fired up.

---xXx---

At the Noah's Ark…

"Hmmm…"

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _Sound of the pencil that was being hit to the table continuously.

"Boooring…" complained a girl while doing her homework.

_Clap!_

A man closed his book and complained back to the girl that was sitting on the chair behind the table beside the moving chair that he used to sat on it to read a book like he usually do at the afternoon while the Earl didn't gave him any order.

The sound of the fireplace and the clock became louder as the girl didn't answer her uncle immediately. She answered after her uncle complained again about how noisy that she was and why don't she just quiet and finish all of her summer homework.

"Oh, come on Tyki… Why don't you help me here? I wish that that twin is here… so they could give me a hand too…"

The Portuguese man replied her, "Hmm? 'Too'? No one said that I would help you, Road. Why don't you do it yourself?"

Just when Road want to replied, the earl went in to the room and greeted them happily as usual. He brought the twin with him, but 'brought' was not the right word for what earl did to them, 'Carried' was the right one.

She jumped from her chair and hugged the earl from the back like a piggy back ride. The earl released the twin and stroked Road's hair slowly. Then he sat on his own chair followed by the twin that sat on their chair too.

"Well, earl? Something new happen? It seemed that you are very happy right now." Asked Tyki while took out a cigarette's pack from his trousers' pocket and fired it up then inhaled it.

The Earl gave out an enchanting laughter, and then he replied, "Sheryl just told me about something. Hohohoho! All of you might be like it."

Road that had sat back on her chair asked, "What did father told?"

"He said that he got a first class for a flight to Hawaii, doesn't it great?"

"Yeaah!! Holiday!! Can we go now? Please… really please…" Road begged. She crawled on the table.

Tyki then approached her and lifted her then put her back to her own chair, "I think brother will said that you must do all your homework first." Maybe it because that Road's mini skirt that would be lifted in no time if she kept crawling like that.

"Ah, Tyki-pon, you just make me remembering something. Good job." Said The Earl while grinning, although it can't be seen because his big face was always grinning.

"My pleasure to help you, Earl." Tyki bowed down to the eral, then he continued, "But please don't add pon on my name. I don't like it."

The earl laughed again, "Well, well, Sheryl said that to me too. He said that we would go if you had finished all your homework."

Road pouted and then she begged again, "Whaaat…? Boring. Why don't we go first and I'll do it after we go home."

_BANG!!_

The twin shot their gun and complained, "But Earl!! Why don't just leave her and we go on ourself? Or you can even give us the ticket so we can go first." "Yeah. Yeah! Just leave Road! He!" The blonde one continued the dark one.

Road gave a shivering cold glare at Jasdevi than she said, "If that what you want, why don't you guys help me around with my homework first? I thought that it would be sooo great if we could go to-ge-ther."

And it really made the twin shivered!

Devito replied hesitantly, "But it's your own homework, do it yourself."

Road glared again and repeated her words, "Help me or no holiday."

As they began to fighting each other, Tyki was just enjoy reading the book that he closed before while smoking and the earl just ate the strawberry parfait that served to him happily.

Not to long, a beautiful woman that wore a ribbon decorated with the bell to tie her hair came. She was not in her cat form today. Then the woman that named Lulubell whispered something to the earl and the earl suddenly stood up, "Well, well, I think that I couldn't enjoy the holiday with all of you, it's unfortunate isn't it? But all of you could just enjoy it by yourselves. Well then, until we meet again."

"Do you need to go somewhere?" asked Tyki while holding the cigarette with his right side mouth to help him easier to talk.

The Earl turned back and replied Tyki then he disappeared as the door closed.

The older man was just sighed and then continued his reading while smoking until his niece began to approached him, "Nee, Tyki, help me to do my homework! You don't want to be trapped to death because of the heat of summer, right?"

He ignored her and just continued to read after he stared at Road for a while. Being pissed off that her uncle ignored her, she then took the book and threw it away.

"What?"

"Help me. Come on. You are really a meanie if you don't want to help this helpless cute little girl. There are still so many, so—"

"Give me the book and the pencil." Tyki said to Road, he tired of his niece.

Road cheered then she took the book and the pencil at the table where the twin was already did it, her homework. They did it because Road kept convinced them and even blackmailing them with the most sadistic thing that she could spit.

Devito stopped his hand from writing and the he lifted his head, "Road, if we managed to finish this, will we really could go to Hawaii?"

"Of course! I really want to go to the beach! I even had bought my swimsuit!" said Road. -Just, since when that she bought that swimsuit without her foster parents or even her family knew?-

Then Tyki suddenly stood up, he walked away headed to the door.

Road asked where he wanted to go, and he replied, "I'm going to do it in my own room after I take a nap. Just make sure this is the only one that you going to make me do, because I don't accept anything else after I take a nap." Then he yawned right after it.

Road ran to the table and she took 3 books full of a homework exercises then gave it to Tyki, "Here! If you finished it just give it to me directly!"

Tyki growled to clear his throat and took the book that Road gave to him, "Sadist. Do the rest of your homework by yourself. Farewell." He complained and he touched the door knob then opened the door by pushing the knob beneath.

"Oh man… it still so many. I wonder how many days it will take to do all of this." Said Road to herself as she sighed.

"Road! He! Why don't you do it too?" asked Jadero. Then Devito lifted his arm and placed it on Jadero head while replied, "Yeah!! Hurry and do the rest!"

Road muttered and said, "Okay, okay. Hahh…" she sighed and did her homework.

Well, do the both side (Exorcists and Noah) would be able to do their own mission? Because it will gave a very big effect to their dreamed holiday to Hawaii to escape from the heat of the summer!

TBC ?

A/N: Well, I still thought that Road OOC even if I'm not sure… this is my first fic that had no pairing, so I didn't know what I should do, it's just turned like this.

Thanks for you that have already read this fic!! 3'9!!

Love it?? Hate it??

RnR please… :D

[963Q]


End file.
